


Mistletoe Magic

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batfam bingo 2019, Brothers to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Part 12 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!Fill: MistletoeDick runs his mouth, embarrasses Damian and has to find a way to make it up to him. It's mistletoe magic, baby.





	Mistletoe Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should wait posting this until it's actually december, but I've been giddy finishing this last night and simply can't wait to share it with you guys. Rating is T for use of language, is all.

No one had genuinely been surprised when Dick and Damian got together several months after the latter's 21st birthday. A long time coming, friends and family had said. The coupling of Jason and Tim had made some heads turn, however, especially when they revealed to have been seeing each other for years without anyone knowing. Okay, so Roy and Kon knew, and Bruce must have had his suspicion, but even Dick and Damian had been left out of this development.

A decent apartment in Gotham on the name of one of Tim's aliases was their love nest. Once Dick found out he had all but demanded to be invited over for a housewarming and celebration of his brother's united front. He'd bring the snacks, Jason had arranged the drinks while Tim and Damian shared awkward pensive stares most of the evening. They were colleagues in the field and at the office, and Damian wouldn't deny he had caused Tim a lot of headaches and grief when younger, but he experienced both disappointment in himself and in their now stable companionship upon hearing of their romance. He hadn't picked up on a sign, at all. He hadn't been entrusted with this sensitive piece of information either. When exactly they had gotten together remained a mystery. Perhaps it was unknown to them as well, the mixture of their stories into one was filled with chaos along the way.

A mixture of feelings coiled in the pit of Damian’s stomach as he sat on their couch with a fizzy drink in hand, Dick seated next to him giddy and red in the face from extensive laughter and the influence of alcohol in his system. Jason had lured him into drinking the stronger stuff and was sneakily refilling Dick's glass with bits of his own without him knowing. He was talking about magic glasses filling themselves up again, and their oldest was impressed to find his drink was refilled whenever he did turn his head to check on it. Which meant Dick had consumed enough as it was without Jason further enabling him. 

Damian regarded the man with an annoyed expression yet remained passive about the matter. Their time shared together, between the four of them, was sparse. Dick had often wistfully spoken about wanting to gather the brothers and go hiking or sit through a movie marathon in the Manor. Their schedules never agreed on dates for such activities however. It had been well over five months since the four of them had the luxury of kicking back and enjoy each other's company. Well, at least Jason and Dick. Tim and Damian not so much, as they were mere spectators to the drunken brothers’ activities and story-telling. This was the sole reason Damian allowed the prolonged night of drinking, but soon came to regret it.

"Damian's told me a while back," he heard Dick say to a grinning Jason. Alcohol made the man’s usual tense posture slack as he sat in what appeared to be his favorite lounge chair. A pair of teal ones captured his gaze, mischief twinkle raising red flags in Damian's head.

"Did he now? Someone's naughtier than they'd like to admit," Jason teased sipping from his drink.

His own orbs widened, his cheeks burning up. Dick was giggling, reaching for his blushing face as he tried to recall what the duo had been talking about in order to end up at this topic. What was his lover referring to? The grin on Jason's face grew as a rush of embarrassment and panic registered in Damian's system. Was he being baited into revealing something private, or had Dick been kissing and telling? And if he had, what had been the subject?

"Don't be ridiculous," he muttered in an attempt to deflect any blame and suspicion. 

"No need to feel embarrassed, baby bat. We’ve all been there, kinda," Jason replied cheekily and Damian had trouble swallowing.

Tim was just returning from the kitchen bringing freshly baked garlic bread to snack with their drinks. He sipped from a glass of coke and rum, picking up on the teasing.

"Awkward story time?" he asked to which Damian avoided any and all contact.

"Go ahead, Dames, tell him," Jason dared chuckling against the bottle of beer he held.

Dick was stroking his cheek, unaffected by the glare Damian was sending him. "It's okay, Dami. They won't mind."

“You will pay for this,” Damian said without any heat as he witnessed how intoxicated his lover was.

Because no, no it wasn't okay, and Damian, he _did_ mind. Jason was invading his privacy, was luring him out into admitting something Damian had no desire of ever sharing with anyone other than Dick. The fact his lover had forwarded this sensitive information stung and angered him, but not enough to cause a scene and increase Tim's growing curiosity. God, he couldn't let Tim find out. Who truly cared if Jason knew, as long as Tim remained oblivious or Damian couldn't look him in the eye at the office no more.

It was time to go. Damian had had enough of the teasing and could not control his patience and temper much longer. It was the alcohol, they don't mean badly, he told himself as he indulged in drunken banter with Jason who insisted they stayed the night, have the couch, or maybe their bed, with the four of them. Damian nearly choked on his last gulp of fizzy drink while Dick erupted in high-pitched laughter.

"Nah, nah, sit back down. The night's still young," Jason insisted laying a heavy and firm hand on Damian's shoulder.

"I'm not sitting back down unless it is in the driver’s seat of our car. Richard, let's go." 

Determined to get out while he still could with a tiny piece of his pride still intact, Damian grasped Dick's arm and made an effort to pull him along. He didn't get far, because Dick's other arm was occupied with Jason's hand. Stuck in the middle without any discomfort, Dick snorted at the predicament he was in. He blinked drunkenly at Jason and then Damian, smiling. “This is nice, we should hug.”

“No,” Damian instantly objected when he felt Jason giving another mighty pull to indulge Dick’s suggestion.

"Aaww… okay. Jay, we should go," he told the tallest man, but opened his mouth automatically to drink from Jason's glass as he was offered some more rum. He licked his lips, the burning sensation pooling in his belly pleasantly.

"Stay, big bird. Ya won't regret it," Jason promised throwing Tim a smirk that made the smallest man frown and shrug, still clueless about what was transpiring, but too tipsy to investigate properly. Just antics, he figured as he watched bemusedly while Damian began scowling. He enjoyed seeing Damian struggle, if only a little.

"We're leaving," Damian insisted.

"Yer sittin’ back down," Jason corrected him and tugged once more, throwing his huge frame on the couch and taking Dick with him. 

Their oldest yelled in surprise, but offered no resistance, flopping half on top of Jason and half off the couch. Reluctant to let his lover go, Damian was forced to move along, but stopped his descent on top of the duo by grabbing the back of the couch. That was a close call, he thought with his face aflame once more. He tugged on Dick's arm, trying to balance himself while removing Dick from the furniture and prevent him from slipping down onto the floor like the drunkard he was. A leg nudged at his knee while a hand pushed his aside, unbalancing him and resuming his decline onto the couch. Damian acted swiftly, releasing Dick to grasp Jason's shoulders. That bastard had tripped him on purpose. His eyes were shimmering, lips parted in a wolfish grin.

"Ya look handsome when pissed off, ya know that?" Jason mentioned, sending Damian into a frenzy. Inwardly, mind you. On the outside his face merely grew hotter.

Dick made himself comfortable, smiling at Damian struggling not to let his and Jason's faces collide. Heart thundering against his chest, he couldn't look Jason in the eye and looked up instead. Tim's unwavering crystal blue gaze was upon him instantly, mouth caressing the rim of his glass. Arms encircled his waist and tried to pull him down. Damian resisted him and jolted his legs, knee finding Jason's crotch.

"Shit, watch it!" The man cursed, releasing Damian and allowing him back up from the couch. 

Dick tried to hide his laughter behind his hands, rolling onto the floor and to hands and knees before struggling to his feet.

"We're leaving," Damian told him to which he nodded. Dick dashed over to Tim, cupping his face and pecking his forehead, whispering thanks and praises. "Your place is great, love it, love you, will be back soon," he rambled until he heard the front door open and close, Damian retreating from the scene without further delay.

The car ride to the Manor was quiet except for Dick's humming to an upbeat song in his head. Damian's mind was reeling, and they were back before he knew it, his body on automatic pilot as it parked their vehicle in the spacious garage.

"You know it was a joke, right?" Dick asked him as they exited the vehicle.

Damian exhaled roughly. "It was humiliating."

Dick's smile vanished slowly, realization manifesting in his head now that he was no longer indulging on alcohol and had taken several whifts of fresh air. "Oh.. Oh, Dami.. I didn't.. Jay doesn't really know, I mean. I might have slipped a little bit a while back, but he promised not to act on it."

"Yet he did," Damian commented with a flare of anger. His cheeks were burning. "I told you that in confidence, in private and you misused it for laughs and giggles."

The walk to to their designated bedroom, Damian's old room, was quiet.

The buzz of the night was gone. Dick was scratching the back of his head, obviously in thought on how to comfort him. He was not allowed entry to their bedroom to even try, however. “Yours is over there,” Damian informed him, pointed in the direction of Dick’s old room. The older man furrowed his brows. “Really?” he asked unimpressed. “Good night, Richard,” was all his younger lover commented before closing the door on him.

It was a common scene in their relationship, Dick thought as he heaved his shoulders, rubbed his face in exasperation and strolled to his old bedroom. Their ways of communicating were on different frequencies, but they always found middle ground, together. Sometimes it took a bit longer than expected or prefered, but Dick wasn’t concerned this would create a big gape between them. He didn’t realize yet that Damian went out of his way much more often since that night.

December was upon them and the merry month should brighten his mood immensely, but Dick sat idly by in the driver’s seat of his car. Parked at the Manor, there was no cause for him not to jump out, run inside and bestow his family with greetings and love. Except that he and Damian hadn’t been on the best of terms lately. All because of that silly night. His big mouth running itself to Jason. The oldest son of Wayne sighed, slummed in his seat and glanced at the brown bag on the passenger’s seat. His last attempt at making up to him, he supposed.

“Isn’t it still a bit early for a christmas tree?” Tim inquired as he watched Jason drag in the biggest pinetree he could carry by his lonesome from the grand acres of forest on Wayne property out back.

“Less complainin’, more helpin’, babe,” Jason gruffed as Dick entered the scene through the garage door to their left.

“You got one!” Dick exclaimed happily, and now Tim knew what had gotten into his lover’s head to chop it down. “It’s bigger than I expected!”

“Less cheerin’, more helpin’,” Jason instructed the oldest man and together they set it upright in the hallway where it would charm everyone who entered their ‘humble’ family home. “There, ya got the other stuff?” 

Dick jiggled the bag clutched in his hand with a nervous smile that lured Tim closer.

“What’s in it?” Curiously he attempted to peek and feel for the content of it.

“My last resort,” Dick confessed crestfallen, dramatic as always. Jason snorted as Tim frowned. 

“You’re still butting heads with Damian? This is more pressing than I thought,” the shortest man mumbled thoughtfully as his oldest brother revealed branches of mistletoe. 

“The magic of mistletoe, huh?” Jason drawled, slinging an arm around Tim’s waist as the trio regarded the greens.

“We got fifteen minutes before he gets back from doing groceries with Alfred, where do you want them?” Tim was rolling up his sleeves as if preparing for a mission and Dick beamed at his offer of assistance.

Everywhere. It was everywhere, Damian noticed as he stepped into the house.

“Thank you kindly for your help, master Damian. No need for further assistance,” Alfred dismissed him at the sight of the mistletoes hanging from doorways, the grand chandelier and banisters in general. The front door was spared, thank the heavens, so their butler left the youngest master of the house standing in the safest zone the hall had to offer. Lurking to his right was Dick, trying not to grin like the idiot he was. His eyes held a hesitant look to them.

“You are impossible,” Damian told him with a careful step forward, underneath the first mistletoe on his path. His lover strolled closer and pecked his cheek. “I know.”

“You are also not yet forgiven,” Damian continued both speaking and walking, halting underneath the green hanging from the chandelier. His eyes were fixated on the entertainment room where he could hear Jason and Tim’s company. “I know,” Dick repeated, a bit more sullen this time. His hand fell on his lover’s waist and the next kiss was permitted on the lips, just a light press. A small achievement. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry.”

“Whether it was your intention or not, you did.”

Dick didn’t need the reminder. He needed Damian to soften up, accept his apology and start picking up his phone again. Not having heard his boyfriend’s voice for nearly a month made him squirm in need of attention and out of insecurity. “Don’t you trust me anymore?” he dared ask when Damian lingered by his side, thoughtful. Red tinged the younger adult’s cheeks. “Of course I do. It’s because of my years of loyalty to you that you considered me a potential love interest, in the first place.” And Dick thought of him a kind, handsome, intelligent and passionate partner, but that always seemed to slip Damian’s mind, it seemed. Dick allowed himself to smile.

“I love you, Damian.”

It was a delight to see that hue on his face deepen and spread to his neck. Damian squared his shoulders to balance out the timid shifting of his eyes.

“As I do you,” the younger man mumbled. They had no need for more mistletoe to seek out each other’s lips again. This meeting was warm with longing and Dick’s lips strayed to the hot plaines of Damian’s cheeks, peppering his face with little kisses until it caused Damian to smile. 

“You two back together now?” Tim asked upon watching the duo enter. Dick raised their intertwined hands in victory.

“Took ya long enough,” Jason commented seated next to him, flicking through channels on the television mindlessly. “Was just a silly crush anyway.”

The slow turn of Damian’s head caused the hairs on his arms to stand in high alert. Jason closed his eyes, pressed the lips of his big stupid mouth together tightly. The changing of the channels stopped abruptly, everyone present knowing something awful had occurred yet again. Dick was patting Damian’s hand, clutching it in case he was about to flee the scene.

“Someone going to let me in on this already or what?” Tim demanded annoyed at the eggshells they seemed to be walking on. He appeared the only one blind to them, and it irked him.

“Nah.”  
“Well--”  
“Richard!”

The three men followed up on each other within seconds. Tim looked unimpressed, eying the nervous look in Dick’s eyes who kept glancing between Damian and himself. One accusatory look over his shoulder from Damian at Jason grinning slightly caused him to see the light. He nudged his boyfriend with a glare. “You asshole,” he accused of Jason who shrugged a shoulder. “This happened when? Seven years ago?”

“Uh-oh,” Dick announced as Damian’s eyes grew in size. He was draining of colour and turning beet red a second later. “Todd!” The youngest man exclaimed angrily.

“Hey! Keep yer pants on, I didn’t say a thing, alright? This lil’ secret of yours aint that secret, ya just didn’t know,” Jason revealed, leaning back into the couch but not relaxing just yet. Damian was a lethal force, after all.

“It’s not?” Dick asked utterly confused as Tim held his head in his hands.  
“It’s not,” came Tim’s muffled affirmation.  
“It’s not,” Damian repeated in a whisper to convince himself. He flushed all over nevertheless. “You.. never approached me about it,” the youngster followed up not yet decided between embarrassment or relief.

“It’s kind of awkward telling your fifteen year old somewhat-of-a-brother not to follow you around like a lovestruck puppy,” Tim snarked half-heartedly, lifting his head to meet his hesitant eyes.

“I did not,” Damian objected instantly to which Dick and Jason snorted. “I did _not_!”

“Ya did,” Jason stressed, grin spreading, “and it was _adorable_.”

“Jay, please,” Dick begged of him, holding Damian’s shoulders tightly just in case. “The word’s out now, can we accept it for what it was and move on?” Their oldest bestowed his siblings with stern eyes, one by one.

“It was cute,” Tim retorted cheekily, adding to the colour on Damian’s face.

“I will hurt you,” Damian warned as he did back in the days, the banter familiar to them.

“No, you won’t. You not-so-secretly care too much now,” Tim berated him looking smug.

Damian had nursed a bit of a physical attraction towards Tim when puberty hit. While he had never acted on it, and had found a more suitable partner in Dick, it had come up in a private discussion between them in the early stages of their relationship. To think Tim had known all along made him feel like a fool. Had Jason not played coy that evening at their apartment, things might not have escalated between him and Dick, either. Damian decided, once again in his life, that his family consisted out of idiots. 

“Tim!” Dick whined next, releasing Damian as the man resisted his hold and broke free to give chase to a laughing Tim. He had hoped these antics were long in the past. His younger brothers never ceased to prove him wrong. “Come on, you two!”

“Watch the mistletoe,” Jason sang, a second too late, perhaps a bit on purpose, because he was still wearing that shit eating grin he wore so well. Tim lifted large eyes to the green dangling above his head, his movement already given pause by the tight grip of Damian’s hand on the back of his sweater. His gaze then lowered to the passive form right behind him.

“Alright, that’s enough, don’t hurt each.. other?” Dick said trying to step in before things could get out of hand. To his surprise nothing of the sort occurred. It was Tim who exhaled a little laugh and arched back to press his mouth to Damian’s.

“Was it everything you imagined it to be?” Tim whispered with mischief once they parted. Riling his younger brother up was more of a game than it used to be, now he didn’t have to fear for his life, and Tim enjoyed every little moment he could take the upper hand. Damian remained silent, but released his grip on Tim’s attire. Whether it was the teasing or the kiss itself to silence him so, they didn’t know. Tim’s smile faltered. Perhaps he shouldn’t have crossed that boundary.

“Your lips are dry and chapped, your breath reeks of pumpkin soup. How Jason puts up with it is beyond me,” Damian declared so abruptly it shook them all. Laughter erupted from the older brothers at the couch, Dick leaning on the back of it to keep from losing balance. Jason was wiping at the corner of an eye.

“Your lips are like rubber, worst kiss I ever had,” Tim complained also.

“Then we agree to never do it again,” Damian confirmed, turning on his heels and fetching his older lover, grabbing him by the hand and leading him out. They stopped underneath another branch and Damian made a show of capturing both Jason’s and Tim’s gaze before bringing Dick’s head down by the back of his neck, opening his mouth to Dick’s pliant, smiling lips. Jason let out a low whistle at the sight of tongue. Tim huffed and called for them to get a room already.

They did. Damian’s old room. Their room.


End file.
